Wireless devices are often able to provide geographic locations to third parties. To generate geographic locations, a variety of methods can be employed, both by the wireless device and a wireless service provider. Common to all of them is the ability to provide the geographic location of a wireless device with some degree of accuracy. These geographic locations can be employed by third parties to provide services, such as advertisements to a user of the wireless device.